


Agent Adventures

by BuffShark, IsabelleGod, sugarcinnamonroll



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Short Stories, we'll add more characters later uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShark/pseuds/BuffShark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleGod/pseuds/IsabelleGod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcinnamonroll/pseuds/sugarcinnamonroll
Summary: wacky agents





	1. How to eat taco???

**Author's Note:**

> sup yall this is some short drabbles me and my friend write
> 
> this is the link with the mini comic: https://www.wattpad.com/story/172752518-agent-adventures

"Eight what are you doing?"

"Eating a taco. Why?"

"With forks??" 

"What's wrong with that?"

Three huffed and slapped a hand over her face. 

"Let me show you _really_ eat a taco." Three said as she reached over for Eight's taco.

Eight was confused as she saw 3 eat the taco whole in one bite.

Eight had to help Three from choking on it...


	2. Questionable

"Hey Eight, why do you hang out with Three so much?"

"Oh, we're dating."

Four paused for a moment before deciding her next choice of words.

"oh cool, so are you both fucking?"

That was the end of the discussion when Three glared right at Four.


	3. inklisj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to talk  
> (i cant write in broken english or inklish in this case)

"Hey Eight, how are you feeling?"

"The fine."

"Ok! That's good! Do you wanna eat some breakfast?"

"I very hunger so, yes, I will consume."

"What do you wanna eat? I can prepare some scrambled eggs. That's one thing I can cook. I think. Or cereal if you want instead."

"Agent 3, I desire to ate the pounded chicken seed."

Three tried so hard not to throw a laughing fit.


	4. Tartar Sauce

One time Four got food for everyone, bringing plastics bags to the gang.

"I got some fish for y'all." Four said, luckily it was a pretty good deal.

"That's great Four. Did you bring some sauce as well?" Three asked giving a light smile. 

"Of course I did. I brought Tartar Sauce!" Four smiled pulling it out.

Eight grabbed the sauce and threw it.


	5. Don't Swear

"Okay. Eight say FUCK!" Four exclaimed.

"F-fuck?" Eight says slowly, she was really confused on what Four was trying to teach her.

"You got it. Now say Bitch!" Four kept on encouraging her to swear... Sadly it was working.

"Bitch." Eight says getting the rhythm of it.

Okay now say I will fucking kill any hoe that fucking stands in my god damn way with my motherfucking cock!"

"I will fucking kill any hoe that- Oh Hi Three." Four saw Three staring right at her.

"Four. Are you teaching Eight to swear?" Three say glaring right at her.

"n-no."

Four had to run away before Three lectured her about the bad boy words.


	6. Birb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm ded birb for luncch

"Hey Three! Since you make me lots of food, I decided to give you some!"

"Oh Eight, you didn't have to!"

Eight held out both her hands, revealing a dead bird on a fancy plate.

Three could only flinch in horror.

"What's wrong Three?" Eight tilted her head.

"Eight how did you get that in the first place"


	7. Birb 2: Electric Boogaloo

After Eight pulled out the plate with a dead bird, Three decided it was time to teach her something important.

"Okay Eight, we do not pull out random dead birds." Eight just looked confused as she heard Three talk.

"but what about Splatsgiving?" Eight asks which leaves Three confused.

"Splatsgiving is an exception." Three says hesitantly.

"What about fried chicken?" Eight continued throwing these questions at Three.

"Well... You don't give people dead birds you find." Three thought this would be the perfect explanation.

"Oh Okay!" Eight smiled.

The next day Eight gave Three a dead cat.


	8. Birb 3: what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat hmm? Hmm...

"What is thAT." Three yelped.

"You said no more birds so I got this!" Eight held the cat and hugged it like a baby.

The "dead" cat opened its eyes slightly, and stretched out on Eight's arms.

"Wait a minute. Judd?" Three recognized that funky animal.

"Yeah, that's me." Judd sounded a bit irritated.

"Wait you're not... dead?"

"Of course not! Do I look DEAD??"

"Well, no bu-"

"Thank you for telling me that I'm NOT dead." 

Soon after Judd couldn't feel his comfy pillow.

"WAIT A SECOND! HOW DID I GET HERE?" 

"Umm that would be because of me?" Eight said.

Judd turned around to see Eight holding him. Judd hissed. "Huh! Octarians and their silly jokes! I'm not a toy!"

"O-ok." Eight whispered. Cats are scary.

Judd hopped off the octopus, and turned to face Three. 

"And don't think I'm dead next time! That would be bad! Lil Judd would be takin' my place and trust me, I would not be very happy."

He walked to the door.

"Open this please."

Three did as she was told.

And Judd left just like that.

Eight knows now that cats shouldn't be messed around with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if i got judd's personality right, but i did what i could.


End file.
